


Phoenix

by BrokenChan



Category: South Park
Genre: Tags May Change, authoress has no idea how to write but she tries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28779864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenChan/pseuds/BrokenChan
Summary: Still don't have a summary. I'll get one eventually.
Relationships: Charlie Makosky/Bebe Stevens (implied), Kyle Broflovski & Stan Marsh
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Dream

Kyle was unsure when the dreams started. Or dream. It was always the same, every night.

He would be standing in the dark, and he could barely make out a castle in the distance. Then the whispering would start. The whispering was faint, and he couldn't make out what they were saying, but it was obviously whispering. It was around then that the flames would appear. It would be floating in the trees in front of him, and it would duplicate every few seconds. This would make the whispering get louder until it was all he heard. 

The flames would surround him, circling him tighter and tighter, until he felt like he was burning to death. He always woke up in a cold sweat before anything could always happen, and whenever he did, one word was always embedded into his mind. "Phoenix".

He had no idea what it meant, and he has tried looking this up. But every site he clicked on talked about dreams like your teeth falling out. So he tried asking the site about his dream. Never got an answer. 

It wasn't like the dream was a big deal to him, he just wanted to know what it meant. Maybe knowing what it meant would make it stop. But until then, he just dealt with it.


	2. Changes

He began to notice the changes not long after. 

His ears were a bit pointyer, his hair was slowly becoming less of a "Jewfro" and more like a hippies hair, and his body started getting petite. In the words of Kenny, "Dude, you're becoming a fucking girl!" To which Cartman had laughed, Stan looked like he wanted to throw up (or blush), and Kyle had kicked Kenny's legs from under the table. 

If Kyle wanted to be honest, maybe Kenny was right. South Park was a weird place, never seeming to follow the rules of anywhere else. Mecha-Streisand, giant pirate guiena pigs, and a Lovecraftian god under the police station, it all proves that whatever South Park is, anything can happen. So Kyle becoming a girl isn't that big of a surprise. 

It was just weird to think about. Maybe this was just something that happened to certain boys when they got to a certain age. Either way, it wasn't that big of a deal. It was just strange. 

He thought the strangest thing was his increased temprature, as told by his mother. 

After the years of crazy shit happening in South Park, his mother started getting a bit crazy. She was getting overprotective, constantly worried that her children were sick, dead or on the verge of dying. Anything either Kyle or Ike were hanging out with their friends, their mother would call them several times in a short span of time, to make sure her babies were safe. 

One of the things she did was repeated tests to make sure the boys were healthy. During one of these tests, Sheila had Kyle take his temprature, and nearly had a heart attack when she got it back.

104\. 

Safe to say, Sheila had a fucking panic attack. She was ready to call the hospital, forcing her oldest son to lay down with a fan a few inches from his face. It took several hours, lots of yelling and a call from Cartman asking if Kyle's family would be moving, to get the raging Jewish woman to calm down. 

That was about an hour ago. Kyle's been laying in bed since it ended, listening to his parents argue in the other room. He couldn't hear them very well, but he knew what they were arguing about. He sighed, and turned on his side, facing the wall.

"Goddammit..."


	3. I Don't Know. Its 3AM, and I'm Tired.

"Are you okay?" was the first thing Stan has asked Kyle when they entered school. The redhead nodded. "I'm alright. Just don't wanna deal with Cartman's shit today."

Stan rolled his eyes. "Yeah. I swear, the fatter he gets, the stupider he is."

Kyle laughed. "You can say that again." 

The two of them just made idle chatter until they reached their lockers, where their "gang" was. It consisted of Stan, Kyle, Cartman, Kenny, occasionally Butters, and the new girl Charlie.

She just moved to South Park a few months ago, and the first person she met was Kenny. So he asked (begged) the guys to let her hang out with them, and they all said "what the hell" and let her in.

Charlie lived with her parents, Edward and Bethany, and calico cat she has named Spleens (after a YouTuber, she had told them). She was only 4'11", being one of the smallest people in school, with dyed green hair, black frame glasses and snow-white eyes. No one was sure if her eye color was from contacts or if she was actually born like that, but no one has asked. 

Either way, she was a pretty friendly girl. Hang out with her enough, and she feels like one of the guys. 

At this particular moment, both her and Kenny were arguing with Cartman about exterminating the hippies and the Jews (for like the fourth time that month), when he noticed Stan and Kyle. "Oh, here are the butt-fuckin' leaders right now!" Both boys ignored him, and started chatting with the other two teenagers. They could only ignore him for a few minutes before he burst out. 

"Excuse me, but am I invisible?!"

There was a pause. "Possibly from Pluto." Kyle answered. They all laughed, except for Cartman, who was red in the face. "You guys are dicks!" He shouted, storming away.

The storming fat-boy gathered the attention of everyone in the hallway, who all stared at him with blank looks. Years of the boy's outbursts were nothing special anymore, so they all just took it in, then went about with their day. Even though he was still a psychopath, Cartman has tamed down a lot, now doing minor things like only killing one person every few months. Stuff like that wasn't important in South Park.

And if it was, Kyle tried not to pay much attention to it, just trying to live his own life. Which was hard in a town like this.

"Charlie, how's it going with Bebe?"

The girl looked embarrassed. "I don't wanna talk about this." She mumbled. "Come on, tell us about it~!" Kenny teased, laughing at Charlie's embarrassment. Kyle couldn't help but laugh.

That is just how it is.


End file.
